


Zero Canon Lives

by Skiiball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Flashbacks, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, POV Third Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiiball/pseuds/Skiiball
Summary: Dream is on his last life. He wanders through the frigid wasteland, after barely escaping his capture. He's beaten and bruised searching for any place to be his temporary shelter from the night. Its very cold and hard to move around. He doesn't know how much farther he can go.
Kudos: 15





	Zero Canon Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So we had to write a narrative in my literature class and my teacher said that we could write fan fiction. So here's the finished work posted here. This is my first work on AO3 so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer - This is NOT canon to the actual storyline

It was a dark night. A very cold night as well. A pale injured man limped aimlessly through the raging blizzard, having no set destination other than finding shelter for the night from the ruthless cold. His clothes in tatters and body bruised from the exchange that happened but hours before. He can remember it vividly. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching from the near distance. The sunlight reflecting off of the shiny ancient armour making it appear as if it was glowing. The almost perfectly handcrafted netherite axe made specifically for slaughtering him across the glistening white snow. The one before him was none other than his nemesis, the one he had tried to manipulate to his advantage before, the one he spent weeks trying to break, TommyInnit. 

“Dream,” the boy said, staring into the cold smiley face expression of the man’s mask almost as white as the snow beneath them.

“Tommy,” he responded in a tone that would once frighten the boy into submission.

“I’ve got you surrounded, Dream,” Tommy said while slowly walking closer to him, “You’ve got nowhere to run this time.” Almost as if it were rehearsed the bushes surrounding the two began to rustle. Emerging from them was the army of vengeful soldiers, all dressed in armor ready for battle. Dream glanced around at the sea of grudge filled warriors looking for a possible escape route, but they were prepared this time, they were not going to let him flee. 

“Well then, Dream,” Tommy began, throwing his arms out in the air, “What do you think of that? I’ve got you cornered at every angle.” Dream didn’t respond. He only glared at the boy before him through the small peepholes in his mask. He knew what the boy wanted, but he sure was not going to give it up without a fight. Of course he was outnumbered, but Dream was a very tactical and nimble little acrobat. He would find a way out of the situation, even if that meant he had to cheat his way through it. 

“You surely did come prepared this time, Tommy,” Dream said, “But don’t you think that this is a little overkill? I mean come on, do you really need the whole SMP just to go against me?”

“Shut up,” a voice from the audience of bystanders called, “We know what you’re doing, Dream. You’re not going to get into his head while we’re around.” A shout of agreeance from the multitude of soldiers - some of which used to call themselves Dream’s friends- filled the surrounding area. It was useless for him, there was no way out of this. He had to fight, or he would die. 

“Now then,” Tommy said, extending his left hand towards Dream, “The discs.” Dream sighed and opened up his inventory, although, little to Tommy’s knowledge, he was not looking for the discs. In one fluid motion Dream pulled out a powerful axe by the name of “Nightmare” and charged straight towards Tommy.  
The thunderous sound netherite colliding together rang through the frigid battlefield. The movement scattering the soft fallen snow into an opaque blanket shielding the view from the soldiers, but only for an instant. As the cloud of powder began to settle, a deafening silence overtook the forest. The soldiers could only stare in disbelief at the scene before them.

“I thought I’d already told you Dream,” a voice spoke in a daunting, merciless tone,”He’s with me.” Dream looked up to see the familiar, yet unsought face of a man he once was in alliance with.

“Technoblade,” Dream started his face turning to a scowl hidden by his mask, “Why are you of all people here? Didn’t Tommy betray you?” 

“My reasons are absolute and none of your concern,” the man by the name of Technoblade stated, “All you need to know is that it’s time to surrender.” With that Technoblade swung his fully enchanted axe directly towards Dream’s face. Dream barely dodged it and quickly backed away from Technoblade to try and regain his composure. 

Suddenly, a soldier raced to the battlefield, attempting to end Dream while he was distracted. However, Dream heard the soldier running through the snow, and was fully prepared. As the soldier tried to take the final blow, Dream’s axe flew backward at an alarming speed, depriving the young soldier of their right hand. The soldier lets out a blood curdling cry and falls to the ground clutching the area of his arm where his hand had been severed. Two of the soldiers that were blocking Dream’s path rushed towards the fallen in an attempt to help him heal his wound. Dream took this as a chance to escape now that he had a clear way to go, but before he could even make the move, a barrage of arrows rained down from the trees surrounding him. A single arrow pierced him in the side, right below his ribcage. Another arrow pierced him in the back of his left thigh. Dream let out a strangled wail from the impact and stumbled towards the snowy terrain below him. He reached for his newly bloodied axe and used it to push himself up off the ground. 

This time, Tommy charged at Dream with a murderous intent. He raised his axe above his head and swiftly brought it down. Dream blocked it from hitting him with his own axe and shoved Tommy away so he couldn’t strike again. His efforts though, were futile as Tommy once again dashed towards Dream and swung his axe aiming for his chest. Dream backed away just enough so that the blade only tore through the fabric of his hoodie and left a fairly sized, but non fatal laceration. 

Dream quickly tried to acquire some healing potions from his inventory, but before he could splash the substance on the ground, his feet were briskly swept from underneath him. He landed on his back in the soft padded ground and his axe was violently ripped from his hands. 

“Nice one Tubbo,” Tommy said while approaching Dream, who laid defenceless in the snow. Tommy planted his heavy boot on top of Dream’s chest incapacitating him from attacking again. Dream let out a small wheeze due to the shortness of breath caused by the sudden impact and looked angrily at Tommy who showed a face of no remorse. 

“Listen here, Dream,” Tommy ordered while glaring at him, “Since I’m so nice, I’ll give you one last chance.'' Tommy lowered his axe right above Dream’s throat, leaving no room for error. 

“Either you stop being a martyr for the discs and hand them over,” Tommy threatened with bloodlust in his eyes, “Or you die here by my hand.” 

“Of course ,even if you do hand them over, it won’t vindicate you from the many crimes you’ve committed against the SMP,” the boy named Tubbo said with a sinister, yet innocent looking smirk on his face, “You will be indicted accordingly and spend plenty of time in that brand new prison you just had built.”

“How funny is that, Dream,” Tommy asked chuckling, “The prison you had built to contain me, ultimately being used against you. What was it called again? Pandora’s Vault?” Dream glared daggers at the boy above him through the mask that wore the same smiley expression, as if he would back down and let him get away. Unfortunately for him, it had seemed that his luck had all run out and there was no way out of this situation. 

“Now, Dream,” Tommy demanded once more motioning for him to hand them over, “The discs.” Dream sighed in defeat and reached once more into his inventory to retrieve the requested items. He pulled out the discs and displayed them in front of Tommy who quickly grabbed them from his hand. Tommy triumphantly raised the discs in the air causing a victorious roar to emerge from the crowd of soldiers. He looked away from Dream for only a second, allowing him just enough time to grab another item from his inventory. An item that should not have been attainable due the laws set in place on the SMP. A chorus fruit. He shoved the fruit into his mouth and swallowed it whole, almost choking on it, and in an instant he was gone.

Dream had teleported far away from the conflict, finally giving himself a moment to think. He collapsed on the ground and tried to make himself vomit up the fruit in an attempt to cover up his mistake but alas, it was already too late. The damage had been done, and he had broken one of the only laws in the SMP. He shouldn’t have had the fruit in the first place. Rather, he shouldn’t have been able to obtain it. The fruit only grew in the far away lands of the End City, which was banned for any of the SMP members to visit. Dream, even though he was the one who made the rule, decided to go there anyway to get materials just in case a scenario like this were to happen. He didn’t think that he would actually have to use them, though.

The sky began to get darker, indicating that night time was about to arrive. Dream had to find shelter quickly, for he didn’t have anything left to defend himself from the dangers that came with the blanket of darkness. Almost as if it was karma for him possessing a prohibited item, hail started to fall from the sky. He had to find shelter quickly. He began to slowly limp in no particular direction searching for any place that he could claim as him home for the night. 

Dream wandered a while, not caring about the trail of footprints he was leaving behind him. Wind speeds began to pick up making it harder for him to see which way he was going. He was already in an unfamiliar place and not being able to see where he was did not help him at all. As it got colder, his movements got slower and he began stumbling with each step. 

After what was probably hours of trekking, a glimpse of hope shined through the devastation of the blizzard. It was the light from inside a familiar log house that Dream had visited many times before. A faint smile of relief crept across Dream’s cold pale face. 

“Techno,” he thought to himself, “I can still cash in my favor!” With a spurt of energy Dream quickly stumbled towards the bottom of Technoblade’s porch steps. Once he reached the apex of the steps, he rapidly pounded on the wooden spruce door while calling out to Technoblade.

“Techno,” he called out, “Techno open up! I’m here to cash in my favo-” Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a tall dirty blond boy with a look of pure rage plastered across his face.

“T-Tommy,” Dream stuttered, “How are you here? Where’s Tech-”

“Shut up,” Tommy barked at him, “You’ve messed up Dream.”

“What, n-no,” Dream stammered trying to look into the house past Tommy, “Where’s Techno?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tommy said coldly, “You won’t be getting to see Technoblade tonight. As a matter of fact, you won’t be seeing him ever again.” 

“Wh-” Before Dream could even get a sentence out, Tommy plunged his foot into Dream’s stomach, knocking him off of the porch onto the ground. The impact made his mask fly off of his face onto the blanket of pure white snow near him. Dream scrambled to his knees begging to speak to Technoblade, but Tommy would not hear it. 

“Tommy, please,” Dream pleaded, clasping his hands together, “ Please let me speak to Techno. I promise I’ll go to the prison with you afterwards.” 

“Just shut up, Dream,” Tommy yelled, “This is what you deserve. After everything you’ve done, do you really expect me to just comply with your requests? Give you pity? Pathetic. Are you really that stupid?” Dream looked at Tommy with tears pricking at his emerald eyes. He started to cry out apologies and in an attempt to be able to talk to Techno. He wasn’t looking for forgiveness. He knew he wouldn’t get that. He was begging for mercy. 

“Please, Tommy,” Dream once again pleaded, tears streaming down his panicked freckled face, “I’m sorry. Please, I don’t wanna die.” Tommy scoffed at him in annoyance and without another thought he turned away from the mess of a man. 

“Goodbye, Dream,” Tommy unmercifully said to the broken man upon the snow and slammed the door behind him as he walked inside of the medieval house. 

“NO,” Dream began to shout as he reached his arm towards the closed door, “PLEASE!” His vision began to fade into darkness and he fell face first into the pile of snow beneath him. His breaths were quick and desperate, pleading for mercy. After only a few pitiful seconds of wailing and gasping, all movements from the lump of flesh and bones ,once called a man, ceased. All was silent apart from the whistle of the brutal winds. A message appeared across the entirety of the SMP for everyone to see. 

“Dream was slain by TommyInnit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
